Possessive Thinking
by Hyocchi
Summary: Aku tahu, aku begitu posesif padamu. Namun itu kulakukan hanya demi kau. Agar kau tidak berpaling dariku. A SasuNaru fic, AU, shonen-ai. Beta-ed by FBSN. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, my first shonen-ai fic. So, don't like don't read.

Special thanks for FBSN, yang sudah bersedia mem-beta fic saya. XD

_Happy reading._

-

**- Possessive Thinking -**

By : Hyoran

**-**

"Hei, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"E… Eh?!"

"…" –blushing-

"Ng…"

"Jawab!" –blushing-

"OKE!"

-oOo-

Begitulah awal aku menembaknya. Dan ketika dia bilang 'OKE', entah kenapa aku merasa begitu bahagia. Uzumaki Naruto. Uke pertama sekaligus paling istimewa untukku. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah imut, mata sebiru langit, dan kulit tan-nya yang seperti karamel, sudah tentu membuat siapa saja mampu berlama-lama memandangnya. Meskipun tingkahnya agak hiperaktif, tapi hal itulah yang kadang mampu membuatku tertawa. Periang, dan ceria. Apa lagi yang perlu disangsikan? Semua itu sudah cukup untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha sepertiku sekalipun. Sudah dari setengah tahun yang lalu aku menyukainya, sejak dia menjadi adik kelasku. Meskipun begitu, aku baru menembaknya dua hari yang lalu.

Tapi…

Ssssst…. Jangan katakan pada siapapun dulu. Belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan kami sejauh ini. Kami berdua sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya sampai saatnya tiba. Lagipula, mungkin akan berbahaya apabila kami blak-blakan tentang hubungan kami. Ya, hubungan cinta diantara kami memang dianggap aneh oleh orang awam karena kami sama-sama lelaki. Aku tidak ingin ia dikucilkan hanya karena pacaran denganku.

Malam ini orang tuaku sedang ada urusan di luar. Ini kesempatanku untuk meneleponnya dan ngobrol berlama-lama. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera kuambil gagang telepon dan menekan angka-angka yang entah kenapa sudah aku hafal di luar kepala. Suara _ring back tone_ khas 'kereta api' terdengar di telingaku. Menambah cepat degup jantungku.

"Ayo, angkat… angkat…" gumamku tak sabar.

"_Krek_." Terdengar suara gagang telepon diangkat di seberang sana.

"Hai, Naruto…"

"_Oh, mencari Naruto ya? Maaf, dia ada di kamarnya. __Tunggu sebentar ya, biar kupanggilkan._" Seseorang dengan suara lembut yang menerima teleponku.

"I, iya…"

'_Gezz_… Kenapa bukan Naruto sih?' batinku.

"_Naruto… Ada telepon untukmu…!_"

"_Yaaa…_"

Deg! Itu suara Naruto! Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang.

"_Halo…_"

"Hai, Naruto…"

"_Sasuke sen-, ma-maksudku Sasuke… __Ada apa telepon malam-malam…?_"

"Hhh… kau ini! Aku ini kan pacarmu? Dan ini malam minggu. Apa salah jika seseorang menelpon pacarnya?"

"_Hehehe… Maaf, aku belum terbiasa._" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku, sekedar berbasa-basi sekaligus meredakan debaran jantungku yang semakin tak karuan.

"_Sudah. Kau sendiri?"_

"Belum. Kau mau menyuapaiku?" seringai kecil mengembang di bibirku.

"_Dasar genit!_"

Kami berdua mengobrol lama di telepon. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan kami ini.

"_Ng… Sasuke, aku ngantuk. Sudah dulu ya…?_" pintanya sambil menguap.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Naru-koi…" ucapku dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"_Se, selamat malam…_"

Kuberikan ciuman selamat tidur untuknya dan menutup telepon.

Rasanya senang sekali menelponnya malam-malam begini dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Yah, meski mungkin aku akan dimarahi ayah bulan depan gara-gara tagihan telepon yang membengkak. Tak apa lah! Yang jelas, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, malam ini merasa sangat senang!

-oOo-

Pagi yang cerah, membawa kebahagiaan kepada setiap makhluk hidup. Begitu juga aku. Hari ini hari Minggu, sekolah libur. Aku ingin mengajak Naruto kencan. Kubilang padanya agar menungguku di rumah saja karena aku yang akan menjemputnya. Rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk jalan-jalan dengan Naruto.

Kustarter motorku, lalu melesat ke jalan menuju rumahnya. Kalau di jalan itu ada polisi yang patroli, mungkin aku sudah ditilang karena melampaui batas kecepatan. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya.

Lima menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Wow! Padahal jarak rumah kami cukup jauh. Naruto telah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia memakai kaus oranye kesayangannya dan _jeans_ panjang. _Casual_, tapi benar-benar imuuut! Rambut pirangnya di-_spike_ rapi.

"Ayo naik!" aku memberi kode padanya agar naik ke motorku.

"Kita mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil naik.

"Mmm… Ke tempat yang menyenangkan!" ucapku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Pegangan ya?" Aku melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Lalu ngebut lagi.

"He-hei! Jangan ngebut!" katanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya. Aku tertawa senang.

-

Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah _game center_. Aku tahu dia masih kekanak-kanakan. Makanya kuajak dia ke sana. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia girang sekali waktu sampai di sana. Dia menarikku ke mesin _game_ balap.

"Sasuke! Ayo bertanding!" tantangnya semangat.

"OKE!"

Dia semangat sekali bermain _game_. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian _game over_. Aku mengalahkannya. Naruto kesal dan menantangku permainan lain.

"Yaaah… kalah lagi! Ah! Sasuke, ayo coba yang itu!" ajaknya.

Begitu terus tiap kali dia kalah bermain melawanku. Melihat tingkah polahnya waktu main _game_, benar-benar membuatku gemas. Kadang tertawa, kadang ngambek, kadang terlihat lugu sekali. Aku sering terlena kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Naruto… Naruto…

"Heh! Kau payah sekali Naruto…" ejekku.

"Enak saja… Kau bilang apa?!" dia marah.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Baiklah, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar ngambek sekarang. Di permainan kali ini, aku sengaja mengalah padanya. Biar dia puas.

"Yaaaa! Aku menang! Tuh, kan kali ini aku yang menang! Jangan meremehkanku ya!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, kau harus mentraktirku es krim ya!"

"Hn."

"Kyaaa!! Asyik!" teriaknya girang.

Tuh, 'kan bener… Dia imut sekali…

"Mmm…" Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah! Aku tahu kedai es krim yang enak di dekat perempatan. Aku sering ke sana waktu masih SMP dulu. Ayo kita ke sana…!"

"Yah, terserah padamu lah!"

Aku pun memacu motorku menuju tempat yang dia tunjukkan.

-

Sampai di sana…

"Aku pesan es krim rasa jeruk. Pake _cup_ yang besar ya!" ucapnya kepada penjual es krim. "Sasuke, kau mau rasa apa?"

"Mmm… cokelat!"

Kemudian Naruto berteriak lagi kepada tukang es krim itu. Dasar, heboh sekali sih!

Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari penjual es krim itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia datang menghampiriku dengan membawa 2 _cup_ besar es krim.

"Nih, buatmu." Dia menyodorkan es krim cokelat padaku. Buset, besar banget! Padahal aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka es krim. Habis tidak ya…?

"Selamat makaaan…" Naruto langsung melahap es krim dingin itu tanpa ampun.

Aku pun ikut menjilat es krimnya. Mmm… es krim ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Manis-manis lembut, lumer di bibir, _mak nyess_… Pantas saja si anak jabrik ini suka es krim. Kulirik dia yang makan es krim seperti sedang makan kerupuk. Langsung lahap saja tak peduli rasa dinginnya. Eh, ada es krim nempel di pipinya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar… Wah, seperti adegan romantis di film-film nih! Oke, biar kubersihkan wajahnya.

"Naruto…" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Eh, Hinata-chan!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Hampir saja tanganku menyentuh pipinya, tiba-tiba dia berdiri. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Ditinggalkannya aku sendirian di bangku itu.

Naruto tampak senang bertemu gadis itu. Sepertinya dia teman Naruto. Tidak terdengar jelas percakapan mereka dari tempatku duduk. Tapi bisa kulihat dengan jelas rona merah yang muncul di pipi gadis berambut indigo itu ketika Naruto menyapanya tadi.

Eh, apa itu? Gadis itu mengambil saputangan dan mengusap pipi Naruto-ku! Tidak! Jangan kau sentuh dia! Naruto milikku!! Dan apa itu!? Naruto sepertinya malu-malu. Enak saja… Mereka bercakap-cakap seolah-olah tak ada aku di sini! Ah! Aku harus menghentikan hal itu!

Aku berjalan cepat menuju Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kenalkan, ini Hinata-chan. Dia…"

"Maaf, kami ada urusan lain. Kami pergi dulu…!" Belum selesai Naruto memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku, sudah kupotong dengan kalimatku.

"Eh, Naruto-kun…" gadis itu melongo. Aku tak peduli. Sementara aku sudah berjalan menjauh sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hei… Sasuke, memangnya kita mau kemana sih? Sebentar dong, es krimku mau jatuh nih. Jangan menarikku begitu!"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja…" Kusuruh dia memakai helm dan naik ke motor.

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Biarkan saja. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu kan?"

Dia diam saja dan menurut.

-

Aku membawanya jalan-jalan naik motor berkeliling kota. Naruto senang sekali. Kelihatannya dia belum pernah diajak berkeliling seperti ini. Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat hingga sore. Lalu aku mengantarnya pulang. Sudah mirip seperti pasangan yang sedang pacaran kan?

"Daaah, Sasuke! Terima kasih ya!" dia berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hn. Hei! Kemarilah!"

Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"CUP!" aku mencium pipinya.

"Eeeh…?" dia membelalak. Kelihatannya bingung dengan perlakuanku. Pipinya memerah. Manis sekali…

"Sampai jumpa!" Aku melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkannya.

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Kupacu motorku lebih cepat, agar aku sampai di rumah sebelum gelap. Rasanya hari ini aku benar-benar menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sedunia!!

-oOo-

Pagi yang cerah di hari Senin. Secerah perasaanku saat ini. Entah kenapa, sekolah yang selama ini kuanggap membosankan jadi terasa menyenangkan untuk kudatangi. Apa karena Naruto ya…? Ah, padahal baru semalam tidak ketemu, tapi rasanya sudah kangen sekali…

Aku memarkir motorku di parkiran sekolah. Melangkah santai menuju koridor, dan menyapa beberapa teman. Yah, seperti biasanya, ada saja anak perempuan yang saling bisik membicarakan aku.

"Kyaaa… Ada Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, lihat! Keren sekali…"

Hhh… mereka memang selalu membicarakanku. Meski berbisik, tapi aku tetap bisa mendengar teriakan tertahan mereka ketika aku melewatinya. Pernah sekali, iseng kulemparkan senyum ke arah mereka. Dan yang terjadi…? Ada yang sempat pingsan! Hahaha! Aku ini beken sekali ya…?

Ah, bagaimana perasaan mereka ya, seandainya mereka tahu Uchiha Sasuke, siswa paling beken ini adalah seorang _gay_? Kurasa dunia para cewek itu akan terasa runtuh! Yah, maafkan aku gadis-gadis… Aku memang tak sesempurna yang kalian pikirkan. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Naruto…

Waw! Pucuk dicinta, Naruto pun tiba. Begitu berbelok di koridor, aku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya menuju kelas.

'Eeeeh?' Aku menghentikan langkahku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan geram yang tak biasa muncul dalam hatiku ketika melihat Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan seorang teman lelakinya. Bukan! Bukan hanya beriringan. Tapi anak lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu merangkul pundaknya.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju mereka. 'Tidak! Naruto milikku! Pundaknya, juga tubuhnya! Jangan dekat-dekat!!'

"BRUUUK!!!" Kutubruk anak lelaki yang berjalan bersama Naruto itu hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Heh? Sasuke?" Naruto kelihatan kaget dan bingung.

"Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Teman Naruto itu kelihatannya marah.

"Maaf," ucapku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Ekspresinya berubah seketika.

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya, Naruto!" Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ya."

Kini aku yang berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Kurangkul erat pundaknya.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Naruto… Jangan dekat-dekat sama dia ya!" kataku lirih.

"Eh?" Naruto semakin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan temanku?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Dia kan tidak menggangguku? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu, sih?" protesnya.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat kau dekat dengan lelaki lain!"

Ada gurat kebingungan di wajahnya. Tapi dia diam saja.

Aku mengacak sedikit rambut Naruto. Lalu melangkah menuju kelasku di lantai dua setelah melambaikan tangan padanya.

-

Seharian ini aku tidak konsen terhadap pelajaran. Sejak kejadian pagi tadi, yang ada di pikiranku hanya Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Dia sedang apa ya? Sekarang ada dimana? Dengan siapa?

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia sedang bermain-main dengan cowok atau cewek lain… Tidak! Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah memperingatkan dia agar tidak berdekatan dengan cowok lain. Dan aku yakin Naruto pasti mengerti. Ah! Sebaiknya kutelepon dia sekarang saja!

"Tuuuut… Tuuut…" Hanya suara itu yang terdengar di telingaku. Dan begitu terus hingga beberapa saat.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sial!"

Kuulangi lagi meneleponnya hingga beberapa kali. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Jangan-jangan telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku mulai khawatir.

"_Calm down_ Sasuke…!" Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk…" gumamku. "Atau mungkin dia sedang belajar. Jadi tidak mau diganggu…"

"Atau dia marah padaku gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi…?" aku mulai mengingat-ingat.

Tidak! Tidak! Aku yakin Naruto mengerti. Lagi pula wajar kan, kalau seorang pacar tidak mau melihat orang yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain…? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiranku sendiri.

-oOo-

Esoknya…

Jam istirahat pertama aku pergi ke kelasnya. Sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Sejak kemarin dia tidak menjawab telepon maupun SMS dariku. Baru saja aku melangkah masuk ruang kelasnya, aku sudah dihadapkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatku panas.

Apa-apaan ini?! Naruto dengan senangnya duduk bercengkerama dengan Sakura! Mereka berdekatan seolah-olah ada suatu ikatan satu sama lain. Naruto juga, kenapa dia begitu senang berada di dekat Sakura! Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku? Bukankah sekarang dia milikku? Aku memandang mereka dengan geram.

Sakura. Kudengar dia adalah primadona di kalangan para siswa. Pacarnya mungkin ada belasan orang. Seingatku, gadis itu dulu pernah memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, tapi kutolak. Jadi sekarang dia beralih mendekati Naruto setelah aku menolaknya ya? Hatiku sudah benar-benar panas sekarang. Sakura! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran nanti!

-

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa aku selalu bersama Naruto. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, biasanya aku langsung menuju tempat parkir. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku menunggu Naruto di depan kelasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto muncul.

"Wah, tumben kau menungguku di sini. Ayo Sasuke!"

"Sebentar, aku masih ada urusan. Tunggulah aku di dekat motorku. Nanti kususul," kataku.

"Oke, deh!" Dia pun pergi.

Kemudian seorang gadis keluar. Dia tampak kaget melihatku di depan ruang kelasnya. "Eh? Sasuke…"

"…" Aku menatap matanya. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Naruto!" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu bersama Naruto. Kau pasti ingin menggodanya 'kan!"

"Aku tak mengerti yang kau maksud Sasuke… Memangnya kenapa? Kami 'kan hanya berteman."

"Pokoknya kau jangan dekati Naruto! Cewek genit!" bentakku.

"Ha? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh mendekatinya…?"

"Dengar ya! Naruto itu adalah-"

"Sasuke!!"

Suara seseorang memotong kalimatku. Naruto! Ternyata dia belum pergi dari sini. Apa dia mendengar semua perkataanku tadi?

Dia datang mendekat. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!!"

Aku berdiri dan terdiam.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya tadi. Kenapa kau memarahi Sakura! Dia tidak bersalah…"

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia dekat-dekat denganmu. Itu saja!" Aku memalingkan muka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengar, Naruto! Siapapun orangnya, aku tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengannya! Kau milikku!" bentakku.

"Milikmu?! Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai barang milikmu? Yang tidak boleh disentuh orang lain?! Aku ini juga manusia! Mustahil buatku untuk tidak berdekatan dengan orang lain! Kau ini egois sekali! Apa maksudmu, Sasuke!!" bentaknya.

"Naruto…"

"Selama ini aku hanya mengikuti maumu tanpa tahu maksudmu. Aku memang merasa senang berada di sampingmu. Tapi kalau kau terus begini, aku tidak akan sanggup. Tempo hari kau menghalangiku untuk berbicara dengan teman lamaku. Kemarin kau membuat teman-temanku menjauh dariku. Dan sekarang kau memarahi Sakura tanpa sebab yang jelas! Apa maumu?!"

"Aku…"

"Kau tahu? Kurasa hubungan kita ini salah! Aku tidak mau menjadi bonekamu, dan aku tidak akan mau melanjutkan hubungan ini kalau kau tetap seperti ini, Sasuke…! Ayo, Sakura!"

"Na-Naruto…!" panggilku. Namun dia tetap berjalan pergi dan bergandengan dengan Sakura. Menambah geram hatiku.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto marah padaku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya bukan maksudku untuk mengekangnya. Aku hanya ingin dia tetap di sampingku dan tidak berpaling kepada siapapun.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan kelas Naruto. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura sudah menghilang di belokan koridor.

-oOo-

Setelah kejadian itu, di sekolah aku sering melihat Naruto bersama Sakura. Mereka tampak akrab membicarakan sesuatu. Di kantin kami sempat berpapasan. Tapi dia bersikap acuh padaku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah atas kejadian kemarin.

Naruto… Aku sangat mencintainya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau dia dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku wajar untuk mewaspadai hal ini. Aku tak ingin Naruto lepas dari genggamanku dan lebih memilih perempuan sebagai pacarnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hubunganku dengannya ini tidaklah wajar.

Kata-kata Naruto yang ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku kemarin terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Tidak mau!!

-

Jam istirahat kedua aku berniat meneleponnya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku. Kurasa dia masih marah padaku. Akhirnya kukirim SMS berisi permintaan maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada SMS balasan.

"Temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah nanti…" ucapku membaca tulisannya.

Ah, mungkin dia ingin mendengar sendiri kata maaf dari bibirku. Ya, Tuhan… semoga Naruto mau memaafkan aku, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutuskan hubungan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia…

-

Bel pulang kali ini terasa sangat lama kutunggu. Namun akhirnya berbunyi juga. Aku langsung menuju tempat janjianku dengan Naruto, di taman belakang. Aku tak ingin datang terlambat dan akhirnya membuatnya lebih kecewa lagi. Aku takut dia benar-benar memutuskanku…

Sampai di sana, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku memutuskan menunggu di sini sampai dia datang.

Sepuluh menit…

Lima belas menit…

Setengah jam…

"Kenapa Naruto belum datang juga? Apa aku salah tempat? Tadi dia hanya mengatakan taman belakang ya…" gumamku.

"Sasuke!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Pemilik suara indah yang kutunggu-tunggu itu pun akhirnya datang.

"Naruto!" Aku tersenyum senang.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri diam sambil menatapku.

"Naruto… Ma-maafkan aku," ucapku singkat. Tak ada respon darinya.

"Maafkan atas sikapku yang egois dan posesif padamu. Tapi itu semua kulakukan hanya karena kau. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau berpaling dariku dan lebih memilih anak perempuan daripada aku. Aku… Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap begitu posesif padamu. Sampai-sampai teman lelakimu pun kuusir dari dekatmu…" Aku menghela nafas. Naruto masih tetap diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sejak bertemu denganku tadi.

"Aku... aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Asalkan kau mau tetap bersamaku," kataku sambil mengacungkan dua jariku. Dalam hati, aku berharap-harap cemas akan jawaban Naruto.

"Nyehehehehe…" Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku kaget dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seketika berubah.

"Teme bodoh!!"

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah berniat untuk menjauhkanku dari teman-temanku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Awalnya aku sempat canggung dengan hubungan ini. Ini… pengalaman pertama buatku. Dan aku pun akan berusaha untuk mengerti dan menjaga perasaanmu…"

"Na-Naruto…" Aku menatapnya senang. Akhirnya dia bersedia memaafkanku. Dan dia pun berjanji untuk lebih bisa mengerti perasaanku.

"Satu lagi… Sebenarnya aku punya tujuan hingga aku dekat dengan Sakura…" akunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya… Aku… belajar membuat kue dari Sakura. Aku ingin menjadi uke yang baik untukmu…" katanya polos. Kulihat pipinya memerah. Lalu dia mengambil bungkusan kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Nih! Buatmu. Masih produk gagal sih…" Dia menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi kue kering.

Bentuknya lucu-lucu. Dan ada banyak bagian yang gosong. Tapi entah kenapa, aku jadi sangat senang melihat dia berusaha seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menyenangkan diriku.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak suka kue, ya?"

"Hn, aku tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis…"

Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kalau yang ini aku mau." Kuambil bungkusan kue itu dari tangannya.

"Hah? Kau bilang tidak suka yang manis-manis." Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Dobe! Lihat saja. Kue ini 'kan banyak yang gosong. Mana mungkin rasanya manis. Pasti jadi pahit!" godaku sambil mengacung-acungkan bungkusan itu.

"Te-teme…!" Dia memukulku pelan. "Dasar! Kau--"

Kutarik pinggangnya mendekat. Naruto kaget. Kutatap wajahnya yang berada beberapa inci di bawah mataku itu. Kubawa wajahku mendekat. Dan kukecup bibirnya lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kemudian tersenyum. Aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

Dobe! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, jangan membuatku cemburu lagi…

-

**- End -**

**-**

Err… Maaf kalau fic-nya jelek. Sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu PD untuk mem-publish fic ini. Menurut saya masih banyak kekurangan. Terutama faktor IC. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi Anda yang sudah bersedia membaca. Kalau tidak keberatan, silakan mengirimkan review. Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan komentar. Selanjutnya, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. ^^

Salam, Hyoran.


End file.
